


A Winters Battle

by JonJackTheBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shop (Sorta), M/M, Snowball Fights, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: Noya starts a snowball fight. Asahi just wanted to go the library.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Winters Battle

**Author's Note:**

> First Post! I hope this isn't total garbage, lol. This whole thing is basically me just vicariously getting to experience winter since I moved somewhere too warm to have a real winter and don't get snow anymore :( Anyway, Hope you like it! Any comments/kudos are much appreciated!

One of the best parts of winter was snowball fights, in Nishinoya Yuu’s professional opinion, and that’s exactly why he decided to start one after the first snowfall of his freshman year in college. He got the idea while he was in his ten AM psych class, looking out the window and watching the light snowfall that was adding to the four inches they’d gotten overnight and wondering if he’d be able to beat his friends in their inevitable snow battle after classes. 'Oh my god,' He thought 'What’s better than a snowball fight? A campus wide snowball fight in the quad, that’s what!' He realized. The rest of class his mind was only focused on starting the largest snowball fight Japan had ever seen. As soon as class was dismissed, he ran towards the quad, pulling out his phone and texting his friends to meet him there ASAP. Five minutes later, he was making his first snowball when he saw his friends walking towards him in a small group.  
“Noya!” Tanaka called  
“Ryu!” Noya called back. Ennoshita sighed as they slowed to a stop in front of Noya  
“Why did you want all of us to meet you here?”  
“Yeah, it’s snowing pretty hard.” Narita added. Noya grinned devilishly.  
“This is why!” He shouted, chucking his snowball into Tanaka's face, point blank. There was a beat of silence before Tanaka shouted,  
“Oh, you are not getting away with that! C’mon guys!” Noya laughed and ran away, stooping to grab some snow and form another snowball, which he threw into Kinnoshita’s shoulder as a snowball grazed Noya’s leg. The quad was getting busier as more people got out of classes, and Noya decided to implement his plan now.  
“Hey, let's take this thing wide!” He shouted, gesturing around at all the people and throwing his snowball at a random passerby, hitting her in the leg. She squeaked in surprise and then the taller black haired girl she was walking with stooped down, formed, and threw a snowball into Noya’s chest with shocking speed and a small smile. Noya grinned, then got hit in the back with a snowball. He wheeled around and saw an orange haired boy grinning widely. Noya quickly retaliated, happy with the growing battle, as it was exceeding his expectations. At least ten other people had joined in, and that number was growing quickly. Noya’s first snowball thrown at the orange haired boy hit him in the chest, and they both began making more snowballs, dodging the ones flying around them and the people running around them. Noya then got hit in the arm, and quickly threw another snowball, hitting the orange haired boy in the face. The orange haired boy hurled another snowball, which sailed gracefully over Noya’s head. Well, that’s one perk to being short he thought. He then heard a surprised yelp behind him and whipped around, only to see that the person behind him hadn’t had the situational advantage of being under 5’6”. The snowball had hit him in the face, and there was a spilled drink (Coffee? Tea?) at his feet.  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” Noya said, running over to the man.  
“What? Oh, it's fine.” He said nervously, looking forlornly at the drink that was now all over the ground.  
“Nah, it's not.” Noya said determinedly.  
“I.. What?” the stranger asked  
“It's not fine. I’ll buy you a new drink!” Noya decided.   
“You really don’t need to do that, it's not a big deal. It wasn’t even your snowball that hit me.” The stranger said anxiously, looking out at the crowd of people throwing snowballs at each other.  
“Well yeah, but I started it.” Noya said  
“Oh, well still-” The stranger was cut off by being hit in the face with another snowball. Noya whipped around, making a snowball of his own and throwing it at a giggling silver haired man about ten yards away, hitting him in the shoulder.  
“You good?” Noya asked the stranger, who was wiping the snow off his face.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” He said before getting hit in the arm with another snowball.  
“Take that!” Noya yelled as he threw a snowball back the direction the earlier one had come from. “Wow, you’re like a magnet! At least let me walk you where you need to go, I can be your snowball fight bodyguard.” Noya offered. Before the stranger could answer, Noya saw someone throw a snowball in their direction, and quickly stepped in front of it, taking a hit to the chest. “C’mon, lets go! Which way?” Noya asked, grabbing the strangers wrist with the hand that didn’t have a snowball in it.  
“Oh, um, the library.” The stranger said, looking embarrassed.   
“Library, here we come!” Noya announced excitedly, throwing his snowball at someone who had been aiming at the stranger.   
The two made their way across the quad like that, Noya throwing snowballs at people who tried to hit the stranger, or stepping in front of ones that did get thrown. They had almost made it to the library when Noya heard Tanaka.  
“Well, it looks like someone’s got a hot date.” Noya turned to throw a snowball, but realised he didn’t have one, and Tanaka did. Tanaka was also flanked by the orange haired boy from earlier, Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita.  
“No, someone has a breathtaking companion who needed an escort!” Noya called, still inching towards the library with the stranger, who was now blushing fiercely. Tanaka grinned wickedly and raised his arm, the others in his group mimicking the action as he said  
‘Ready, aim” Noya paled and grabbed the strangers wrist again.  
“Run.”  
“Fire!” They both bolted towards the library as fast as they could, snowballs shooting past them, till the stranger yanked open the library door and then closed it behind them as they both doubled over in the entryway, breathing hard.  
“Who…were those..guys?” The stranger asked between breaths.  
“Oh, my friends!” Noya said cheerfully, once he had gotten his breath back. The strangers' eyes widened a little and Noya laughed. “They’re cool people. Teasing each other’s just what we do.” Noya explained.  
“Oh, ok. Well… thanks for the escort.” The stranger said, sounding embarrassed, but genuinely grateful. Noya grinned  
“Anytime. It wouldn’t have been very honorable of me to abandon someone in need like that!” He said, puffing his chest out a little. The stranger chuckled quietly. “Oh, yeah, do you want me to get you that new drink?” Noya asked.  
“Oh, um.. You don’t have to do that, honestly walking me here was more than enough payment.”  
“But I want to.” Noya said earnestly. “There’s a cafe in this library, right?’ the stranger nodded. “Ok, well then let’s go get some coffee together, tall, beautiful, stranger.” Noya said.  
“Asahi Azumane.” The stranger said with a blush. “That’s my name” He quickly clarified.   
“Nishinoya Yuu.” Noya replied, “But just call me Noya.” Asahi nodded and they walked to the cafe together, where Noya learned that the drink that had been spilled earlier was actually hot cocoa.   
They spent roughly the next hour talking about their majors, what classes they were taking, their friends, and other, mostly school related things, before Asahi checked his phone.  
“Ah, shoot, I have to be to a biology lecture in fifteen minutes, I should get going.” he said.  
“Oh, well, I can walk you there, if you want.” Noya said with a smile.  
“Uh, yeah, that’d be nice, um, if you wanted to.” Asahi said.  
“I’d love to! Lead the way!”   
They left the library and Noya was a little surprised, but quite happy, to see that the snowball fight hadn’t died yet. They skirted around the edges of it, Noya taking two hits and throwing three snowballs, before they entered the building that Asahi needed. They walked for a few minutes before Asahi stopped outside of a door.  
“Alright, well this is my stop.” He said nervously. “Oh, um, would it maybe be ok if I… could I maybe get..” Asahi stumbled, trying to get the words out.  
“Asahi, can I have your number? I really want to get to know you better!” Noya said with a grin. Asahi breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.  
“You took the words right out of my mouth.” He said as Noya handed him a pen. He started to reach into his bag for paper, but Noya just extended his arm and pointed to his wrist.  
“Wouldn’t want to make you late just because you had to find something to write on.” Asahi laughed and gently wrote his number on Noya’s wrist. Noya fist pumped the air in triumph and Asahi smiled.   
“Ok, well, I’ll see you later Noya.” He said happily.  
“Oh, wait, one last thing, I mean this was kind of a date, right? So I think it should end with a kiss!” Noya said with a grin, quickly grabbing Asahi’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Have a good class! I’ll text you later!” he said, walking away from a speechless and blushing Asahi Azumane, who quickly hurried into his classroom. Yeah, snowball fights were the best part of winter for sure. You never knew what amazing, unexpected things would come from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll probably try to post things most Mondays (I have a few one shots like this that are almost ready to be posted) if you enjoyed and are interested in seeing more stuff!


End file.
